The Phantom of the Opera
by Steph Keehl
Summary: Bien...va de una adaptación de este libro, Naruto es un celebre cantante, que es guiado por una misteriosa voz, que se hace llamar su Ángel de la musica, pero esta confuso si..entregar su amor a este extraño ser o a su joven enamorado Sasuke Uchiha
1. Chapter 1 La subasta

Bien, este es el primer Fic, que intento subir a esta pag. es dificil...asi que onegai.. Reviews!!

Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

¡Vendido!- se oyó decir el subastado- ¿su numero señor?- gracias, ahora tenemos este candelabro en piezas, seguramente habrán oído esa extraña historia de el fantasma que habitaba en esta Opera, pues nos han dicho que este es exactamente el mismo candelabro que figuro en el famoso desastre, se ha cableado con la nueva luz eléctrica, tal vez podamos ahuyentar al fantasma de hace tantos años con un poco de iluminación….caballeros- dijo refiriéndose al grupo de trabajadores a sus pies.

Estos inmediatamente procedieron a jalar las cuerdas para empezar el levantamiento de semejante pieza de cristal, que zumbando y con uno que otro chispazo se empezó a elevar hacia el techo del monumental recinto, donde años atrás brillo en todo su esplendor.

Mientras toda la concurrencia de la subasta miraba el hecho, varios personajes suspiraban y cerraban los ojos ante la repentina brisa helada que se había colado, transportándolos a una época pasada donde ellos tuvieron mucho que ver.

París 1897

El escenario estaba a rebosar de actores bailarinas, danzantes, escenográfos, y demás sujetos de el ámbito actoral, había un gran revuelo, se planeaba la puesta en escena esa semana para el lunes poder presentar "Aníbal", una voz estrepitosa se oía gorgojear tratando de alcanzar las notas para la cadenza que requería el acto…

Todos los presentes hacían mohines de desagrado, pero era la única soprano así que…

Sobre el escenario la figura de una mujer destacaba, llevaba un vistoso traje confeccionado a sus gusto para interpretar el papel estelar, pero nadie sabia que era mas llamativo, si su estrafalario vestido o su horrible cabello, teñido de rosa.

Mientras ella ensayaba, por el escenario y tras bambalinas las chicas y chicos del ballet hacían estiramientos a mando de Iruka, un celebre bailarín retirado, aunque aun muy joven y que ahora era el maestro de todos aquellos que aspiraban a formar parte de la compañía de la famosa "Opera populare"; se paseaba de aquí para allá, con mirada severa y escrutadora a los estiramientos de cada chico y chica.

Uzumaki Naruto!!- grito ala vez que golpeaba las duelas con su bastón, símbolo de autoridad.- ¿a eso le llama usted estiramiento?, es usted bailarín o no, así que a trabajar!

Si, Iruka –sensei- contesto el joven rubio al que acababan de regañar por hallarse platicando con las chicas, era de extremo apuesto, alto y de figura fuerte, pero elegante, hijo único del famoso violinista Yondaime, que había muerto hacia diez años, dejándolo totalmente huérfano; siendo así que por azares de el destino se topo con Iruka- sensei quien lo trajo a País y lo adopto como si de su hijo propio se tratase, aunque con la forma cándida y descuidada de el joven rubio de celestes ojos, era muy común que se llevase la mayor parte de los regaños por andar distraído.

Mientras todos se hallaban en su respectivo ajetreo el dueño del teatro, acompañado de dos personas, les mostraba todas las instalaciones, (N: tipo recorrido turístico), hasta por fin llegar a el extremo de el escenario, en donde precisamente se hallaba una parte Cúspide de la obra, donde entraban en escena todos los bailarines y las bailarinas, en conjunto con la soprano, así que con total aplomo paseaban por entre el espectáculo.

Y dígame quien es esa belleza rubia de allá- pregunto uno de los acompañantes del director; un hombre de mas o menos la misma edad de Iruka- sensei, pero con la peculiaridad de que llevaba la bufanda que los protegía de el frío, hasta arriba, de manera que le cubría la mitad de le cara, solo dejando ver uno de sus ojos y por sobre su cabeza el plateado cabello muy despeinado. Más no obstante se adivinaba que era un hombre guapo.

Es Uzumaki Naruto, un joven muy prometedor- contesto Iruka, que se había acercado muy molesto.

¿Tendrá alguna relación con el famoso violinista?- pregunto esta vez el segundo personaje, que muy a diferencia de su apuesto compañero, llevaba un traje verde muy llamativo y muy ceñido, para cualquier gusto, además que sonreía de una manera que dejaba ver un sutil destello, que iluminaba sus encrespadas cejas.

Su Único hijo- respondió un cada vez mas irritado Iruka, no le gustaba la manera lujuriosa que el peliplateado miraba a su niño.- y si no les molesto señores háganme el favor de no estorbarles a mis alumnos.

Ambos hombres miraron interrogantes al dueño, que presento a Iruka como el maestro de toda la compañía, una persona a lo sumo amable… mientras no se le interrumpiera en su trabajo, y dicho esto suavemente empujo a los hombres a una orilla del escenario.

Para esto la "Diva" había dejado de cantar y muy digna se había acercado a los dos personajes tosiendo fingidamente, pera que le prestase atención.

Ah! Aquí tenemos a la señorita Haruno Sakura, nuestra soprano, esta cumpliendo su quinta temporada con nosotros- dijo el dueño.

Mucho gusto madmoaselle!- dijo animadamente el cejudo- ah!! Se respira en usted el poder de la juventud.

Ah! Señores, les agradezco sus cumplidos- dijo frívolamente esta con su voz chillona, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto que yo- y en este momento agrego un tono melodramático a sus palabras haciendo ademanes de victima- cantando para complacerlos y ustedes admirando a los bailarines!, además ustedes que hacen aquí?

¡¡Señora!!- interrumpió el dueño- estos son los señores Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai, los nuevos dueños de el teatro y de la celebre " Opera populare"

Todos en la compañía que hasta entonces escuchaban la conversación al margen murmuraron sorprendidos.

Y si es que el señor director, ya no estará con nosotros quien es su nuevo patrón?- pregunto la pelirrosa intrigada.

El Conde. de Konoha, el señor Uchiha Sasuke.

Esa presentación no se debería de haber dado hasta el día de el estreno señor Hatake- dijo una masculina voz.

Todos voltearon a ver quien había sido y en las escalinatas, estaba parado un Guapísimo joven de nívea piel, y negros cabellos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada fría y algo distante. ( N: cuando has visto una mirad fría y amigable? ¬¬)

Al oír esto el corazón de cierto rubio se acelero, y tomando la mano de una de las bailarinas y su mejor amiga, Hinata, le susurro emocionado- Es él Hinata, es Sasuke, cuando vivíamos en la costa, el y yo…bueno éramos grandes amigos, es el de quien te hablaba…,- decía ilusionadísimo de volverlo a ver- pero callo cuando el aludido paso al lado de donde ellos se encontraban sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada.

El rubio sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, como si estuviese desilusionado, _"Desilusión, pero de que, eso fue hace mucho tiempo Naruto"_

No me recuerda… susurro para si mismo pero Hinata apretó mas su mano

No te ha visto eso es todo- le dijo en un tono conciliador

Si…- contesto el Uzumaki, pero no pudo evitar el que sus cristalinos zafiros se empañaran con unas cuantas lagrimas, pero , no, esta vez ya no lloraría.

Mientras tanto en el centro del escenario, Sakura se había quedado con la boca abierta ante tal espécimen que se presentaba ante el, era un dios, su blanca piel contrastaba con la ropa oscura que llevaba, dándole un toque divino.

Sasuke, llego a donde estaban sus subordinados y les saludo, para después tomar la mano que le ofrecía Sakura entre las suyas y limitarse a estrecharla unos segundos antes de soltarla , aunque la educación exigía que a una dama se le besara la mano, el no lo hizo, no sabia por que pero no le gustaba la manera en que ella lo veía.. Parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima, y previendo esto se coloco entre los dos nuevos gerentes, excusándose por su tan repentina intromisión.

Tendrán que disculparme- decía con esa suave y sensual voz que solo el poseía- pero asuntos de trabajo me llaman, y solo había pasado para firmar el contrato con el señor Hatake, así es que si me disculpan, señores, madmoaselle, nos veremos en el estreno.- y dicho esto tomo de el brazo a uno de los gerentes y lo arrastro con el hacia otra parte de la opera.

Señor, los papeles de la adquisición están ya firmados y a resguardo- comento Kakashi

Cállate Hatake, que solo buscaba una excusa para irme de ahí, no me ha agradado la manera en que la soprano se comportaba., Ven, ya que te he librado también a ti de Gai, huyamos para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Me parece excelente idea!- además sirve que busco el nuevo ejemplar de Icha Icha Paradise- comento este poniendo su ojito feliz.

Pervertido… ¬¬- comento suspirando Sasuke

Hey!! Hay que aprovechar las maravillas que nos ofrece la nueva imprenta.

mientras tanto en la Opera

NO, NO Y NO!!!- se ha ido para insultarme, lo se- decía una enfurecida ojiverde que hacia el mejor drama de su vida.

Pero Madame!!- suplicaba Gai…

No, he dicho!!

Toda la compañía simplemente ignoraba el escándalo, sabían muy bien de los arranques de la "Diva", y habían aprendido que entre menos atención le prestasen mejor. Gai, miro suplicante a el ahora Ex Dueño del problema, pero este simplemente sonrió como diciéndole "Ahora es TU problema".

Señora,- dijo de pronto Maito- tengo entendido que en el tercer acto hay una aria, y me pregunto si tendría la amabilidad de deleitarnos con una o dos estrofas…

Al escuchar esto Sakura paro de sus berridos y con una sonrisa de boba, se acerco al extraño ente de verde y contesto.

si mi jefe lo ordena…, maestro?- preguntó al director

si mi diva ordena- y dicho esto los músicos revolvieron en sus partituras asta encontrar la famosa aria.

La bella música comenzó a inundar el acústico recinto, hasta que una voz realmente chillona empezó a cantar…

"_Piensa en mi, píenseme tierno_

_Fue un adiós no más_

_Remuérdame, de vez en vez_

_Promete que lo harás…"_

Algunas de las afanadoras se taponaban los oídos, mientras el único que parecía disfrutar de la interpretación era Gai, que se esforzaba por tener una sonrisa, aunque de tanto apretar los dientes empezaban a cuarteársele.

En eso un chasquido les llamo la atención a todos, mirando hacia arriba, algunos lograron ver como una de las cuerdas que sujetaban el telón se desenroscaba velozmente mientras una sombra corría furtiva por los andamios, soltando el telón para que cayera completamente sobre Sakura.

Algunas chicas del Ballet empezaron a gritar

Es Él, el Fantasma de la Opera!!

Señoritas por favor eso es un absurdo no hay tal fantasma.- decía el director

Mientras algunos chicos entre ellos Naruto, corrían para sacar a una aturdida pelirrosa, que si bien nada mas estuvo de nuevo de pie empezó a despotricar contra todos.

Señora, estas cosas pasan…- dijo a modo de disculpa Gai.

ESTAS COSAS PASAN????, PUES HASTA QUE ESTAS COSAS NO DEJEN DE PASAR!!! "ESTA" COSA NO VA A PASAR, ME VOY!!!!!

y dicho esto se retiro furica de el escenario

Gai, sin perder ese aire cool que se esforzaba por dar, se acerco y le pregunto discretamente al director.

Señor mío, dígame, exactamente por que se retira?-

Cuestiones de salud- contesto aun sonriente, y poniéndose el sombrero se retiró.- suerte

Pero…- pregunto dudoso- la diva regresara cierto?

Usted cree señor- dijo irónicamente Iruka.

Bu..bueno debe de haber un reemplazo

NO HAY REEMPLAZÓ PARA SAKURA!!!- Gritaba histérico el director de orquesta.

Permítale a Naruto cantar señor.- dijo muy seguro Iruka- es un Sopranista como pocos, puede imitar el estilo de los castrati, y ha tenido un buen maestro.

El bailarín??- pregunto dubitativo- bueno, no tenemos nada que perder.

Naruto se acerco tímido al centro del escenario, y miro a Iruka, dudando, pero este le hizo una seña de ánimos, y al empezar la música comenzó a cantar.

"_Piensa en mi, píenseme tierno_

_Fue un adiós no más_

_Remuérdame, de vez en vez_

_Promete que lo harás…"_

Una voz, melodiosa lleno el recinto, la voz de los mismísimos Ángeles, nadie habría adivinado que cantaba un hombre, pues el manejo de su voz era tal que el sonido envolvía y deleitaba el oído.

"_Al partir y libre has de partir_

_Y aun cuando ya no estés aquí_

_Nunca el día llegara que en ti_

_No piense mas"_

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, pues se había dejado llevar por la música se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban admirados.

Usted, joven, ha salvado mi vida- dijo Gai emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

Quien ha sido tu maestro?

No… no lo se señor…

Bien, no importa el lunes tu, mi niño triunfaras sobre este escenario.- dijo besando la blanca mano de el rubio.

Bien, Gómen por cortarlo aquí pero es que estaba ya devanándome el cerebro, espero que les agrade y por favor déjenme Reviews, ya que yo vivo de ellos si? ( N: así que si no dejan serán calificados de homicidas en primer grado)

Les dejo aquí unos datos culturales para que más o menos capten por que Naruto puede sustituir a la soprano.

Sopranista: Un **sopranista** es un hombre con voz "normal" que canta repertorios de soprano, con una tesitura excepcionalmente aguda y potente., imitando la voz de los desaparecidos castratos

Castrato: Hoy es una voz desaparecida. En el siglo XVII, se prohibió actuar a las mujeres en los teatros y se pusieron de moda los sopranistas (hombres capaces de cantar papeles de mujer). Para mantener la voz de tiple de los niños, se llegó incluso a castrarlos para detener el desarrollo de la laringe y aparecieron los **Castrati**. Este fue el caso del célebre Farinelli.


	2. Chapter 2 La gala

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, al igual que las maravillosas canciones son de propiedad de Andrew Loyd Weber del musical " The Phantom of the Opera", solo las tomo prestadas, sin ningún fin de lucro.

"La Gala"

La entrada estaba a reventar, el bullicio a sus afueras era casi ensordecedor, nadie había supuesto que la obra tuviera tanta afluencia, y aceptación por parte del público parisiense, bien reconocido como uno de los más exigentes.

En el interior de la magnifica Opera de parís, se hallaban los gerentes, entusiasmados al observar al público desde la parte superior, recargados en el barandal.

Gai, al parecer esta noche será decisiva para nuestra carrera como gerentes, espero que aquel chiquillo lo haga bien- decía un nervioso peliplateado, retorciéndose los dedos, y paseando de un lado a otro.

No te debes preocupar por ello mi fiel socio, que en sus venas corre la juventud de sus primaveras!!!- contestaba este mientras ponía su pose guay.

El peliplateado se limito a mirarlo con una gran gota en la cabeza y a alejarse discretamente unos pasos.

Señores, la opera esta llena, veo que han hecho un buen trabajo de publicidad, eso me alegra.

Se oyó la sedosa voz del Conde Sasuke, que caminaba muy entusiasmado hacia ellos estrechándole la mano a Kakashi, y manteniendo una prudente distancia de Gai.

Las luces se atenuaron tres veces indicando que el espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar, estos sin mas preámbulos se dirigieron a sus respectivos palcos, pero Sasuke se encaminó directo al palco numero 5.

Conde- le llamo Maito, antes de que abriese la puerta, - ¿A dónde va usted?

¿Qué pregunta es esa?- respondió el otro un poco molesto por el retraso- las localidades están agotadas y el palco 5 es el mejor de la opera, así que lo he reservado para mi.

Pe.. pero señor- intervino Kakashi- no recuerda el incidente que tuvo a lugar ese día después de que nos retirásemos, el que le ha contado Maito.

Flash Back

Todos estaban especialmente conmovidos después de haber presenciado la interpretación del rubio.

Gai, se había acercado a hablar con el director de orquesta mientras que chicos y chicas del ballet revoloteaban alrededor de Naruto, halagando su extraordinario talento.

Mientras todos estaban en lo suyo, Iruka había ido detrás de el escenario, mirando hacia todos lado0s, buscando algo, pero en esos momentos desde la parte superior de los andamios, cayo a sus pies una carta, un sobre blanco con un sello en forma de la faz de una calavera.

Así es que bien señores creo que todas las presentaciones están hechas, por favor den lo mejor de su juventud en este espectáculo!!- animaba a los asustados bailarines el hombre de sonrisa colgate.

No todos se han presentado señor- decía Iruka extendiendo la carta hacia el- el fantasma les da la bienvenida a su teatro, y les recuerda que su salario aun no ha sido saldado. Pidiendo también que el palco numero 5 siga siendo reservado para su uso exclusivo y personal.

¿Perdón señor¿ Salario?

Así es, el director le pagaba 1000 francos al mes, pero ahora que el Conde de Konoha es su patrón, pueden ofrecerle un poco más.

El hombre bastante enfurecido tomo el papel entre sus manos y rompiéndolo con furia exclamo.

Aquí todos están obsesionados!!!

Fin del Flash Back

Oh, por favor Gai!!!- no me diga que usted se ha tragado esos cuentos de gente supersticiosa

No.. no es eso señor, pero… podríamos compartir nuestro palco.

Me niego!- el numero 5 es el mejor, y no me perderé el espectáculo, solo por sus tontos caprichos así que con permiso.

Y sin más se metió al palco.

La obra había transcurrido si mayores percances, Naruto había sido vestido y transformado, para aparecer en escena, portaba un esplendoroso vestido de satén blanco y seda. Con perlas y diamantes bordados por todo el vuelo, dándole una apariencia angelical y sublime, su cabello, de media melena, había sido peinado, y su longitud extendida con una peluca de cabello rubio natural, para poder hacerle el peinado, su rostro era muy fino y elegante, por lo que no hubo problema con el maquillaje, en verdad si hubiese sido una dama seria la las hermosa de todas, y sin embargo, sin serlo, aun así se veía hermoso.

La música había empezado a sonar, los reflectores apuntaban directo hacia el, y las velas colocadas en la parte inferior de el escenario le bañaban con su luz, haciendo refulgir los diminutos diamantes a cada movimiento suyo. Cantando por todo el escenario.

El escenario estaba ambientado para simular la noche, una noche romántica, con la luna envuelta en los jirones de nubes que hacían suspirar su joven corazón, por aquel amado que había partido, dejándole triste y abandonado. Con el inmenso amor en el pecho, clamando por su vuelta.

Al llegar a este punto todos contemplaban maravillados al ángel que desplegaba sus alas con su voz, en el escenario, pues pareciese como si de un ángel se tratara realmente.

_Piensa en mi  
ya resignada  
en silente amar,  
Evócame  
y es mi dolor  
tratando de olvidar._

_Piensa en mí,  
Si puedes piensa en mí  
Y aunque no sepas aún que harás,  
Nunca el día llegará  
que en ti no piense más._

Todos aplaudían eufóricos, aun cuando la pieza no había terminado completamente, y es que no podían permanecer impávidos ante tal demostración de talento y belleza reunidos en una sola criatura.

Pero de entre los vítores destacaba una voz, la única que llegaba a oídos de el rubio haciendo estremecer su ser, y buscando con sus ojos a el causante de tal sensación, encontrándolo en el mejor palco.

"_¿Puede ser posible que en verdad sea el?, tal vez el no me recuerde, pero ya a el si."- _pensaba el Uchiha mientras permanecía de pie aplaudiendo.- BRAVO!! BRAVO!!!

El rubio Cantó, con el corazón para la persona que le ovacionaba de pie, canto con el alma, dejando todo de si en el escenario la última estrofa.

_Tiempo atrás  
Fue tanto tiempo atrás  
¡Joven candor que un día sentí!  
Tal vez ella no recuerde  
pero yo a ella sí.  
Nuestro amor  
Que entre los dos creció  
Triste y marchito lo sentí,  
mas prométeme  
que a veces  
pensarás // en mí._

El aplauso se sigue escuchando aun después de que ya ha caído el telón separando a la audiencia de nuestro rubio.

Bailarinas y actores lo rodean llenándolo de alabanzas hasta que Iruka- sensei se abre paso hacia el entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas.

Lo has hecho bien querido mío- le dice dándole el ramo- "Él" estará muy complacido.- ¿y ustedes?- se dirige a la demás compañía- Han estado Fatal ¡Esos ronds de jambe¡Qué temps de cuisse¡Vamos, hay ensayo¡Ahora!- Grita enfatizándolo con su bastón. Bailarines y bailarinas, corren a posicionarse y comienzan a ensayar.

Mientras pasa eso, Naruto da las rosas a un ayudante para que las lleve al camerino, y el sigilosamente se dirige a un pequeño cuarto, en donde se puede apreciar un amplio ventanal con la figura de dos Ángeles, en una esquina, esta una especie de altar con candelabros y en medio de ellos una fotografía de un hombre, muy apuesto, con los mismos ojos y el cabello que Naruto, pero con una expresión mas madura en los celestes ojos.

Naruto se deja caer al suelo. Y comienza a rezar devotamente con las palmas unidas frente a su frente inclinada y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la única vez que puede estar con su padre, en todo el día.

Pero de pronto se oye una vos, sensual, profunda, incitante, el abre los ojos pero no puede localizar de donde proviene el sonido pues llega de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo.

¡Bravo, bravo, bravíssimo!

Naruto! Naruto!- se oye entrar a Hinata, llamándolo, pero al mismo tiempo y antes de que se extinga la voz de la chica la voz, profunda y masculina llamo, también haciéndole eco.

Naruto….

Oh! Naruto, por fin te encuentro,- dijo la chica de blanquecinos ojos- has estado magnifico, divino, ah… si yo supiese quien es tu maestro, si pudiese tener tu secreto- decía suspirando y sentándose a lado de el

Hinata, ha sido el ángel que mi padre prometió enviarme, el Ángel de la música ha venido, el acaba de hablarme antes de que llegaras, lo oigo siempre dentro de mi cabeza, y en mis sueños.- Comentaba el rubio mirando fijamente la vela como hinoptizado. Comenzando a asustar a su amiga.

Naru-chan estas pálido- dijo esta y tomándolo por los descubiertos hombros- que frío estas, ven regresemos al camerino, que aun no acaba tu noche de gloria.

Hai… hai…- dijo este parpadeando varias veces, despertando de su ensueño.

Magnifico!!!- exclamaba rebosante Kakashi mientras caminaban al camerino de Naru

Ni una entrada devuelta, el público se volvió loco!!!- le secundaba Maito

Avaro ¬¬

Pero que maravilloso descubrimiento hemos hecho con el joven Naruto!!!

Así es- decía Hatake poniendo su ojito feliz- Mira! El conde ya esta aquí!!, señor- dirigiéndose a Sasuke- entremos a felicitar a nuestro Sopranista!!

Señores- contesto este tomando en una mano la champaña que sostenía Kakashi y en otra los chocolates de Gai- si no les molesta, preferiría hacer esta visita yo solo.

C..claro, como usted desee

Y sin esperar mas, Sasuke entro en el lujoso camerino, sonriendo al ver que Naruto estaba tan concentrado en su propio reflejo que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

- Naruto Uzumaki, donde esta tu chaqueta naranja?

- ¿Monsieur?

- No puedes decirme que la has perdido, después de el trabajo que me costo recuperarla, teníamos doce años y estaba empapado…- decía mientras dejaba las cosas ene. Tocador

- Porque…- continuo narrando Naru con una sonrisa- …te arrojaste al mar, para sacarla ¡Oh, Sasuke, así que si eras tú!- exclamo gustoso arrojándose a sus brazos que esperaban abiertos para recibirlo.

- Pequeño Kitsune, suelta tu mente…- empezó a decir

- ¡OH…! También recuerdas eso…

- dime que s lo que te gusta mas…

-…los campos, la ropa…

- …los picnics en el ático…

- …el ramén… - dicen ambos riendo

- … papá tocando el violín…

- Pero lo que mas me gusta en verdad- dijo Naruto. Es que el Ángel de música cante para mi….El Ángel de música me ha visitado Sasuke, papá dijo que cuando muriera, mandaría un ángel para mi, y hoy lo he escuchado.

- Es muy probable, pues has triunfado en el escenario, pequeño Kitsune, y ahora lo celebraremos yendo a cenar.

- No Sasuke, el ángel de la música es muy estricto

- Jajájajá, no te desvelare mucho- dijo acariciando sus suaves mejillas y depositando un beso- Dos minutos lindo Kitsune, iré por mi sombrero.- y sin dar tiempo a más sale de la habitación .

- Sasuke!...las cosas ya no son como antes…- dice este viéndose en su espejo de mano

De repente, de la nada, se oye una potente voz, antes melódica y ahora totalmente fúrica, que llena la estancia, y como si de magia se tratase, las velas disminuyen su llama dejando en casi penumbras la habitación.

¡¡¡Mocoso insolente, adorador de la moda, tonto, estúpido, se vanagloria con tu triunfo, trata de robarme mi gloria!!!

- Ángel, eres tu, te escucho, ven, aquí estoy maestro.- decía el Kitsune, cerrando sus ojos y entrando de nuevo en aquel trance que lo despojaba de su voluntad, anhelando solamente estas con aquel genio que tanto le había enseñado y que ahora le llamaba.

Niño adulador, si en verdad quieres verme, ven, acércate al espejo y mira adentro, ahí estoy yo.

Ángel, aparece y llevadme contigo- decía extasiado el rubio.

Yo soy tu ángel de la música, ven conmigo ángel de la música.

Y al pronunciar estas palabras, una luz empezaba a destellar en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en un extremo, empotrado a la pared., dejando ver ahora como si de un cristal se tratase, la figura de un hombre.

Llevaba el atuendo de todo un caballero, la capa, los guantes el chaleco, pero todo en negro excepto por la blanca camisa, y una mascara ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

El cabello, negro Azabache, casi igual que el de Sasuke, pero solo que mas largo, y mas sedoso, atado a una coleta baja, por detrás de su nuca, los ojos, cuando se encolerizaba parecían como si fuesen rojos, pero ahora se les veía extrañamente, con tres aspas negras en ellos.

Mientras la luz se hacia mas definida de el otro lado de el espejo, se podía ver como se cercaba al borde de este, extendiendo una de sus enguantadas manos a el rubio que lo miraba absorto, pues nunca imagino contemplar semejante espectáculo de belleza, en verdad era un ángel…su ángel…

ven a mi- le decía con una voz totalmente seductora- ven a mi… mi pequeño ángel de música.

Mientras el joven rubio se acercaba encantado, para tomar la mano que le ofrecían, dejándose halar al interior de ese mágico mundo que se le develaba.

Sin prestar atención a los golpes del otro lado de la puerta que ahora se hallaba cerrada con llave, y no le permitía el paso a Sasuke, dejándolo fuera.

¿quien esta ahí dentro?- Gritaba desesperado, mientras aporreaba la puerta.

Naruto, miro por última vez hacia atrás, antes de dar el paso definitivo de la mano de este nuevo ente, siendo seducido por la voz de el fantasma que le suplicaba, mientras tomaba firmemente su mano entre las suyas.

Ven a mi…ángel de la música…- decía., mientras que un grito desesperado desgarraba la noche afuera de la habitación.

¡¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!- gritaba Sasuke- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ángel!!!!!!!!

Kya!!!!!!!!!! El fantasma es Itachi!!!!!

¿Quién se quedara con el amor del joven Kitsune?. Aquel que le ha enseñado todo? O su romance de la infancia?

Se aceptan sugerencias!!!!

Pues bien este es mi segunda entrega de este Fic que he visto ha tenido mucha aceptación de su parte lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz, Arigato, por todo y les pido de la manera mas atenta… DEJEN Reviews!!!

Bien..emhh, siguiendo un consejo que me han dejado, me dispongo a contestar los RR aqui, espero que no les moleste

Rinoa-Diethel---- Hola! Oye muchas gracias, por tus animos, y me encanta que te guste , al fin y al cabo para eso es XD, oh! si estas leyendo esto te daras cuenta ya de que el fantasma resulto ser Itachi no sé, me ha dado que a el le queda mejor el papel no? de cualquier modo si no te gusta me encantaria que me lo hagas saber XD

Nohely---- Nia!! me encanta que te encante XD, asi que ambas estamos encantadas, y bien aqui esta la actualización como veis, entre mas RR, mas rápido se actualiza

AgathaBlack----Hola!!! vale... me llamo mucho al atención tu RR, se ve que si te interesa el tema XD y como nadie hacia mi sueño de un Fic de el fantasma pues dije...por que no? y mirame XD, ah! bien...si si tengo el track en español, de hecho todo el disco, tengo toda la musica en diferentes idiomas, en Japones, en español, y el ingles, la versión canadiense y la versión original con Sarah XD soy una grán fanatica. En cuanto a la diva, creo que no le quedaba mejor papel que a la Pelirrosa no? XD, aunque ciertamente habra algunas modificaciónes para hacer posible algo de Yaoi


	3. Chapter3 El Laberinto Subterraneo

***********

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, al igual que las maravillosas canciones son de propiedad de Andrew Loyd Weber del musical " The Phantom of the Opera", solo las tomo prestadas, sin ningún fin de lucro.

********************************

El laberinto Subterraneo

***********

Caminaban por un insidioso pasadizo, húmedo pero extrañamente iluminado por doquier con miles de hermosas antorchas, parecieran brazos que salían de la pared, guiándolos.

El extraño personaje que lo tenia de la mano, y lo guiaba, parecía que conocía absolutamente todos los recodos, pues de haber estado solo el rubio indudablemente se habría perdido en el intrincado laberinto.

Este sentimiento lo hizo estremecerse, y apretar las la mano que lo guiaba.

¿tienes frió?- pregunto Itachi, deteniéndose y mirando preocupado al Uzumaki, en la precipitación por llevárselo con el, no se había percatado de que solo llevaba puesta una fina bata blanca, y el salitre y la humedad de las paredes podía llegar a calar.

Tu…eres quien me hablaba desde los muros verdad?- dijo el ojiazul, mirando fijamente a el hombre, que se había quedado perplejo ante tal afirmación…

Yo soy tu maestro, y tú eres para mi., tu destino es estar a mi lado, y el mío es quedarme contigo, aun cuando te pueda horrorizar…- contestó simplemente mientras se desabrochaba lentamente la capa y la echaba en los hombros de Naru.

Entonces… yo seré tu mascara, ante los demás, yo seré tu instrumento, y tu Ángel de la música, serás mío por igual- balbuceaba este, perdiéndose en la agradable sensación de calor que lo inundaba, dejándose envolver en la magia que le transmitía esa sensual voz, era como si cada vez que la escuchara cayera ante un hechizo un embrujo, que lo privaba de la claridad, de su libre razonamiento y solo deseara estar entre los fuertes brazos de El.

Sube querido mío- le indico Itachi que ya estaba en una pequeña embarcación, exquisitamente tallada con una gárgola en la proa, y lo suficientemente grande para transportarles a ambos.

Naru, dudo un poco pero tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y subió, sintiéndose embriagado; fue hacia uno de los extremos y se sentó, dejando a Itachi en el otro lado, que cogió una larga vara para impulsarlos sobre el lago, la extraña luminiscencia de el lugar se intensificaba mientras lentamente se acercaban a un recodo.

Naru veía ensimismado la niebla levantarse en volutas a su paso, todo era mágico, el suave murmullo de la voz de el fantasma, a sus espaldas que tarareaba una suave melodía, Naruto sin pensarlo se le sumo inmediatamente, solo falseando, nada complicado, era solamente una comunión entre alumno y maestro.

Itachi paro y con una sonrisa enternecida miró como Naruto, seguía perdido en la melodía tarareando, cantando a ratos, para el.. Para la bestia…

Canta para mi por favor…- le dijo, haciendo al otro alzar la voz para hacer el murmullo más audible..

Al oír aquella límpida nota elevarse por esos oscuros muros, como un ave atrapada deseando escapar hacia que algo se exaltase, en el moreno, queriendo que con esa simple nota se derrumbase toda su oscuridad, pedía más y mas fuerte, gritaba, exigía que la elevara más, eufórico, al sentir al potente voz de el Uzumaki, obedecerle..

Canta par mi…. Más fuerte!!! Canta!!! Canta!! Canta mi ángel de la música!!!

La cadenza de Naru llego hasta su límite cuando de un salto Itachi hizo la barca tambalear y le tomo de la mano para bajarlo.

Hemos llegado- exclamó.

Que es este lugar?- pregunto el rubio admirando la vista que se le ofrecía, en un elevado de el terreno se veía u órgano, rodeado de miles de partituras desparramadas por ahí y por allá, también cientos de candelabros , que proporcionaban una luz anaranjada, creando sombras y claros por doquier. Entre los miles de objetos ahí colocados, estatuas, bustos de utilería, espejos, cada uno cubierto por pesadas mantas rojas de terciopelo, y mas allá, un grandioso cisne, con la alas extendidas hacia atrás formando un hueco entre su cuerpo.

Pero al acercarse mas, el chico pudo ver, como el cisne era una cama, con sábanas Rojas que la recubrían y un pesado velo, por encima, para aislar completamente el interior…

Te he traído , al único lugar donde solamente su sentido es rendirle tributo… a ti y a la música, es mi hogar, y tu has aceptado venir aquí conmigo, quedarte, para poder servir a mi música, cantar para mi… acompañarme.. por fin…

Pero.. yo…- empezó a decir Naruto, pero unos fuertes brazos cerrándose en su estrecha cintura lo hicieron callar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con placer…

Sueña… siente, una fantasía oscura es lo que te brindo… dulce…suave… que embota los sentidos y te deja sin libertad…

Pero no puedo…

Calla, no hay que recordar a los demás, aquí, puedes dejar todo el pasado atrás, olvidarte , de la luz, de lo que algún día fue, o que no será, solo dejarte seducir por la lujuria de la oscuridad,- continuo este respirando suavemente sobre su cuello, y moviendo sus labios al hablar tan cerca de la piel morena de el otro que fuertes escalofríos lo hacían timbal, mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por sobre su ropa.

Ahhh- solo exclamaba el otro totalmente embotado.

Tu…si quieres quedarte aquí, debes renunciar a la claridad de el día, y solo así, tu podrás ser solo mío, - decía mientras se colocaba de frente a el chico que abría lentamente sus azules orbes para mirar a el hermoso sujeto que yacía delante de el, el rostro de el fantasma se mostraba totalmente enamorado, con una dulzura infinita tomo la manos de el rubios y la puso sobre su pecho- Tócame.. soy real…no una ensoñación, yo por ti ahora soy real, deja que tu lado oscuro fluya…seamos uno… y haz todos mis sueños por fin, realidad…

Mientras decía esto, lo conducía suavemente a una hendidura en la pared, parecía que se trataba de un o mas de los espejos que ahí habían, pero al tomar la tela entre sus manos y de un fuerte tirón dejarla caer al suelo, descubrió un maniquí hecho con tal perfección… era una copia exacta de Naruto, una réplica tan perfecta que causaba escalofríos, pero con la diferencia de que estaba vestido de novio, con una guirnalda de flores cubriendo sus doradas hebras y una sonrisa finamente dibujada en su rostro.

El Uzumaki contemplo tal reproducción unos segundos y soltando un aterrador grito cayó desmayado, pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, pues reaccionando rápidamente Itachi lo atrapo al vuelo, y llevándolo en brazos con uno debajo de sus piernas y el otro sujetando fuertemente su espalda, lo colocó con una ternura exquisita sobre la cama, contemplándolo brevemente y apartando uno de sus mechones, para ver su rostro.

Haz que mi música sea real, déjame amarte, en la oscuridad, Naruto…. Solo tu puedes traerme la felicidad…

Le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios, y tirando de la cuerda que colgaba al lado de una de las alas, la cortina de encaje empezó a caer lentamente, mientras el miraba como se aislaba de la magnifica visión de el niño dormido.

*********

Abrió los ojos lentamente llevándose la mano a la cabeza, un poco aturdido, un delicioso aroma lo rodeaba, aspiro profundamente arremolinándose entre la mullida cama.

Pero esa cama no era la suya, y ese aroma…

Se levanto y tiro de la cuerda, accionando el mecanismo que hizo alzarse la cortina, dejándolo salir, una suave música se oía de fondo y dejándose guiar hacia ella empezó a hablar en voz alta.

Niebla creo recordar, un lago cristalino… por el cual cruce… una barca.. y un hombre…sí… había un hombre!!- su memoria volvió al ver quien tocaba el órgano, de espaldas a el, ignorante de su despertar, tan concentrado en cada nota producida…- quien en las sombras esta?- pregunto para llamar su atención.

La música ceso de golpe e Itachi se volvió rápidamente mirando hacia donde provenía la voz, sonriendo ampliamente al ver de quien se trataba y que este se había acercado hasta quedar a sus espaldas; si mas se giro y siguió tocando, solo para deleite de el rubio que a su vez deslizo suavemente sus manos por la espalda de el otro, provocándole un estremecimiento jamás sentido, y un fuerte calor en su pecho, instintivamente hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndose, mientras el otro se acercaba y le susurraba al oído mientras sus manos se movían hacia su cara.

quien tras la mascara está?- arrancando de un tirón la mascara blanca que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro, pero la mano de Itachi fue mas rápida, cubriéndose antes de que pudiese ver nada, levantándose de súbito y con la mano libre le dio un tremendo empujón y con tan descomunal fuerza que envió hacia atrás a Naruto haciéndole caer aparatosamente entre un montón de telas que había ahí tiradas.

Bastardo!!!!, maldita víbora!!!, traidor, dalaila!!! Esto es lo que querías ver??,- gritaba enfurecido haciendo que sus ojos adoptaran esa tonalidad rojiza y aventando todo a su paso- maldito!!! Pequeño monstruo, demonio!!!! Pandora!!!, maldito…desgraciado!!- continuaba el dando tumbos hasta que cayó de repente, muy cerca de donde un paralizado y aterrado Naruto lloraba al ver lo que había causado, todavía con la mascara entre sus manos aferrándola fuertemente- Ahora nunca libre podrás ser… te odio… maldito….- sus gritos poco a poco se hiban opacando hasta convertirse en sollozos – es lo mas grotesco que pensaste ver?

Los sollozos habían acabado y ahora le dirigía una mirada , pero en ella había la mas profunda pena y vergüenza capaz de conmover al mas frío, era la mirada de quien ha sufrido a manos de lo mas cruel.

soy una terrible gárgola, que sueña con la belleza, que nunca podrá poseer- decía mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, aunque por la oscuridad, no se podía ver su rostro- podrías un día llegar a amarme, siendo el monstruo que soy, alguien que es tan perfecto podrías llegar a ver el hombre verdadero que hay detrás de esta carne horrible y putrefacta, que sueña todos los días en secreto con la belleza?...- suspiró llevándose la mano de nuevo al rostro y girándolo a un lado avergonzado al ver como lentamente se acercaba Naru- Oh!…Naruto…

Toma- le dijo este acercándole con mano temblorosa la mascara que el otro tomo y se giró para colocársela.

Itachi se irguió cuan alto era, con el rostro enrojecido, por el llanto, y secándose delicadamente una lágrima, mientras le tendía la mano a Naruto dijo.

Ven, amanece y hay que volver, de seguro esos tontos que administran mi teatro te estarán buscando- concluyo con una leve sonrisa.

GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no me maten pero es que enferme gravemente de Sida Hamsteriano!!! ( N: para los que no sepan así le llamo ala gripe… ) y me fue imposible actualizar rápido pero espero que esta entrega les guste, y para los que también siguen mentiras verdaderas, prometo que actualizare pronto si?


	4. Chapter 4 La oficina, Il muto, el techo

***********

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, al igual que las maravillosas canciones son de propiedad de Andrew Loyd Weber del musical " The Phantom of the Opera", solo las tomo prestadas, sin ningún fin de lucro.

********************************

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Oficina, Il muto, El techo

*+*+*+*+*+****+*+*+*+*+*

Un silencio de expectación reinaba detrás de el escenario, los actores se juntaba, en una inconsciente actitud para sentirse a salvo, las chicas escuchaban con la boca abierta, lanzando murmullos de terror y espanto.

Orochimaru, el telonero, se paseaba de aquí hacia allá, con una frazada a modo de capa haciendo exagerados ademanes.

se dice que su piel es horrible, como si de pergamino se tratare, y en su pálido rostro, yace un hoyo donde su nariz nunca creció.

Decía esto acompañando con un ademán en su propio rostro. Y tomando ya cuerda de utilería la lanzo sobre Hinata que soltó un grito asustado.

y si en guardia no estás, con su lazo mágico te puede atrapar.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas de las demás chicas se hicieron oír, mientras que Orochimaru aprovechando la situación se acercaba lascivamente a Hinata, atrayéndola con el lazo en su alrededor.

Pero una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro y lo hizo voltear a ver furioso, a quien hubiera interrumpido su libidinoso acto ante la aterrada muchachita.

Pero se pasmo, al toparse de frente con Iruka, que lo miraba enfadado.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, una fuerte bofetada lo hizo girar la cabeza.

Mas prudente, deberías saber lo que es callar, Orochimaru, es mejor que sepas guardar bien esa lengua viperina, o de lo contrario en el fuego de sus ojos tarde o temprano arderás.

Y diciendo eso mando a toda la compañía a dormir.

**********

La ofician de los gerentes era un total caos, papeles esparcidos por doquier, una boa de plumas, sobre el escritorio y alguna que otra mancha de tinta derramada.

Kakashi estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio con los pies por encima de este, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

"Grandioso estreno de la monumental Opera Popular, pero si bien acabo el espectáculo, el maravillosos sopranista desapareció sin dejar rastro" – leía en voz alta – te das cuanta de la incalculable publicidad que esto nos da Gai?- preguntaba a su compañero – esto vale oro.

Como puedes decir eso!!!-. no tenemos reparto inútil!! Y tú así de tranquilo!!!

No hay por que gritar Gai, eso no importa has visto la fila que hay para la función de hoy?- contesto cerrando su periódico y mirando atentamente como Gai leía el correo matutino pero cambio su afable expresión al ver un sobre en particular entre los demás , era blanco con los bordes negros y el sello ostentaba de nuevo una calavera. – OH…. También has recibido una..

Abriendo cautelosamente el sobe Gai comenzó a leer en voz alta

"OH, Kakashi, que preciosa gala, veo que el éxito ha alcanzado a mi lindo Kitsune, y si el reparto estuvo, distraído, no se noto, pues la ovación que se llevo Naruto fue impresionante, por supuesto, tomando en cuenta a su maestro, aunque si debo hacer notar lo horrible que estuvo el ballet, deben decirle a Iruka- sensei, que trate con mas dureza a esos chiquillos, además, me temo, debo recordarle que se me adeuda aún mi sueldo, nadie quiere deudas no es así? Así que por favor, saldenlo lo antes posible."- levantando los ojos incrédulo empezó a gritar- quien se atreve a mandar semejante cosa!!- Kakashi le arranco el sobre y leyó.

F.O. dice la firma.

Quien diablos es F.O.

F…O….- Pensaba Kakashi.

FANTASMA DE LA OPERA!!- gritaron al unísono.

Creo que es una burla de este escurridizo personaje, esta abusando- soltó Gai

Además resulto un espectro muy ambicioso.

Es solo un loco sin razón- término tajante Kakashi.

La puerta se abrió de improviso haciendo saltar a los pobres gerentes y entrando un muy desvelado y enfadado Sasuke agitando una carta en la cara de Kakashi.

Donde esta!!!!??

Quien?- preguntaba este totalmente confundido,- busca a Sakura?

No imbecil- decía Sasuke haciendo un mohín de desagrado ante la mención de la pelirrosa- donde esta Naruto.

Y como quiere que nosotros sepamos- intervino Gai.

Pues por la carta que me han mandado ustedes hoy por la mañana.

Te equivocas Sasuke, no hemos mandado ninguna carta, a ver- decía mientras tomaba el papel para leerlo en voz alta. – "Ya no tiene que temer mas por Naruto, monsieur, el esta ahora con su ángel de la música, y no intente verlo de nuevo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndose mutuamente ante la escalofriante nota, si ellos no la habían mandado entonces ….quien?....

En donde esta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se oyó de repente un potente chillido llenando la estancia.

OH… por fin regresa- comento sarcástico Kakashi al ver entrar como una fiera a Sakura, con un llamativo vestido rosa y un sombrero de plumas del mismo color.

Quiero ver al protector de ese chiquillo escandaloso, pues su nota me ha ofendido gravemente.- dijo aventando al rostro de un sorprendido Gai una pequeña nota igual a la que habían recibido ellos.

Acaso es suya?- pregunto al Conde.

Claro que no!- respondió escandalizado Sasuke.

Bien, bien leámosla- decía un curioso Kakashi arrancándole la nota a Gai y leyendo- "Sus días de Soprano han terminado, ahora el que ocupara su lugar será Naruto, y mas vale que no piensen siquiera en sustituirlo, pues entonces, una terrible desgracia acontecerá"

Ya son demasiadas notas, me estoy cansando.- decía Sasuke furioso.

Pero un ruido a sus espaldas los hizo a todos voltear, viendo que Iruka-sensei había entrado en la habitación seguido por Hinata.

Naruto ha regresado- dijo simplemente.

Bien, eso quiere decir que esta reunión se da por terminada- acoto el peliplateado.

Donde.. donde está- pregunto un expectante y preocupado Moreno.

Fue a casa.- contesto Iruka viendo con recelo al conde

E…es… mejor que… descanse…- susurro una tímida Hinata detrás de su sensei

Déjeme verlo se lo suplico.- le rebatió el menor de los Uchiha.

No monsieur, el no verá a nadie…

Pero antes de que pudiese agregar nada, Sakura se adelanto y pregunto prepotente?

que?.. El no va a cantar o si?

Ignorándola olímpicamente Iruka penetro en la sala extendiendo ante Gai un papel

Una nota.

Puedo verla??- preguntan Sasuke Kakashi y Sakura abalanzándose sobre el papel pero un destello verde e grandes cejas fue mas rápido.

Mía!!!!- abre la carta, pero un extraño frió se empieza a sentir en la atmósfera, como si algo sofocase el ambiente, y todos creían alucinar cuando oyeron que al empezar a leer la carta, no era la voz de Gai la que se escuchaba, sino una mas grave, y sensual… la voz de Itachi.

" Caballeros, me he tomado la molestia de enviarles varias notas en el tono mas amable posible, pero veo que no he sido tomado suficientemente en cuenta, les daré una segunda oportunidad a todos, pues bien, las instrucciones para manejar mi teatro son las siguientes: Naruto Uzumaki con ustedes ha ido, pues estoy muy ansioso con su progreso, en la mas reciente producción de la opera, "IL muto", el ocupara el papel de la Condesa y el de el paje se lo darán a Sakura, pues el papel de Naruto requiere de un encanto muy especial, en cambio el paje es mudo, así todo será ideal; Veré la función desde mi lugar acostumbrado, en el palco numero 5, que deberán dejar libre para mi, si alguna de estas demandas no se cumple, un desastre inimaginable podrá ocurrir"- poco a poco la voz de Gai se volvió a escuchar tal como era- " quedo de ustedes caballeros, como su obediente servidor…F.O."

El silencio reino durante unos segundos, mientras todos asimilaban lo que pasaba y se recomponían del extraño fenómeno que acababa de pasar.

Naruto… - susurraba la hyuga.

NARUTO!!!!!!- Gritó totalmente histérica Sakura.

Que pasa ahora??!!!- pregunto fastidiado el peliplateado.

Este es un plan para Naruto, y se quien esta detrás de toso esto, el Conde que es su amante!!, y ahora ya nadie me querrá!!- gritaba meló dramatizando a mas no poder.

Por dios!! Pueden creer lo que dice?- decía incrédulo Sasuke.

Señora entienda que usted es lo máximo que le pudo pasar a esta compañía, la necesitamos con nosotros.

Es usted una diva!!- gritaba Gai- con todo el poder de su juventud, cautivara a la audiencia

El paje será interpretado por Naruto y usted será la condesa, se lo aseguro- decía Kakashi tomándola de la mano.

De seguro solo dicen por complacerme.

Claro que no señora- respondía escandalizado Gai.

Mientras estos dos seguían tratando de convences a Sakura de quedarse, Naruto pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Naruto decía que un ángel de la música había llegado hasta el… Naru.. Que ángel es el que te quiere alejar de mi, que tipo de criatura celestial infunde tanto miedo, y quiere alejarte… y advierte… y amenaza…pero todo sea por ti… Naruto…"

Iruka veía preocupado al Conde en sus cavilaciones.

el ángel se enterara de todo esto… nadie puede escapar de el…

ese ángel.. es un ángel o demonio?- pregunto Hinata.

Bien lo he decidido- dijo de un de repente Sasuke- el paje será de Naruto y Sakura la Condesa, además el palco numero 5 será ocupado por mi.

Pero Monsieur!!!- interrumpió Iruka- el ángel ha pedido que ..

Nada- le corto el moreno- no nos someteremos a un lunático. Se hará como he mandado y no habrá más discusión.

Bien, al fin alguien que pondrá orden a todo esto.

Sasuke salio por la puerta dignamente seguido por sus gerentes y una Sakura, mas que rebosante de felicidad, al ver conseguido el papel protagónico para ella con algo de drama.

Iruka se quedo unos instantes solo con Hinata abrazando a la asustada niña, y diciendo firmemente.

esta compañía esta maldita, y que dios se apiade de nuestras almas.

Y también salio antes de que un poderoso grito llenara la habitación, proveniente de todos lados.

así que es la guerra entre nosotros!!!!! Ya verán lo que podrá pasar!!!!!!!!!!

******

La opera se encontraba a reventar, el escenario cubierto todavía por el telón de cortinas rojas.

En el mejor palco, el numero 5 se encuentra Sasuke y en el de al lado están Kakashi y Gai.

Las luces se atenúan, y el telón se levanta, la obra comienza.

El telón principal se levanta y revela un salón del siglo XVIII, y una cama con dosel en el centro del escenario. La CONDESA es interpretado por Sakura. SERAFIMO, el paje esta disfrazado como su doncella y es interpretado por Naruto. En ese momento ellos están escondidos tras el cortinaje de la cama, que esta suelto.

En la habitación hay DOS HOMBRES EPICENOS: Uno, un PEINADOR y otro un JOYERO. El JOYERO es atendido por Hinata. Hay también una MUJER MAYOR, la CONFIDENTE de la CONDESA. TODOS, excepto Hinata, están chismeando gustosos acerca de la actual relación de la CONDESA con SERAFIMO.

CONFIDENTE  
Se dice que a mi ama  
Este mancebo alborotó,

1ER PETIMETRE  
mi amo se podría morir

2DO PETIMETRE  
mi amo es el hazmerreír,

CONFIDENTE  
Si el supiera  
Dios no quiera...

LOS TRES  
¡No, no, no!  
La liviandad es-  
clava de Hades  
¡No, no, no!

EN ESCENA:  
CONDESA  
Serafimo, tu disfraz perfecto

(Toque de puerta)

¿Quién ahora toca? 

DON ATTILI0: interpretado por Chouji.  
Dulce esposa, soy tu amante esposo 

(La CONDESA admite a DON ATTILIO. El es un viejo tonto.)

DON ATTILI0  
Mi amor voy para Inglaterra en viaje oficial  
con la criada te dejaré.  
(Aparte) Aunque encantado me llevaría a la criada conmigo. 

CONDESA  
(aparte)  
¡El viejo tonto se va !

DON ATTILIO  
(aparte)  
Yo sospecho que ella me es infiel  
me esconderé, no me iré  
desde aquí la espiaré yo.

DON ATTILIO  
¡Addio!

CONDESA  
¡Addio!

AMBOS  
¡Addio!

CONDESA  
¡Serafimo - ya no finjamos más !  
No has de hablar, mas besa con pasión mis labios  
¡Que ingenuo, risa da!  
Haha,  
Haha etc.  
¡Tiempo de encontrar mi otra, otra mitad !

CONDESA Y CORO  
¡Que ingenuo, no cayó!  
Hoho,  
Hoho etc.  
¡Si supiera la verdad mas no la vio! 

La audiencia reía complacida pero entonces desde un punto indefinido se oyo una atronadora voz que llenaba todo el recinto.

acaso no deje bien claro que el palco 5 debía estar libre para mí!!!!

Hinata aterrada olvido que estaba en plena obra y susurro

es.. el fantas…ma

pero Naruto no fue tan discreto, reconociendo de inmediato la voz que tan bien haba sentido llenar todos sus sentidos.

Es él.. lo sé… es él!!!

Sakura mas que enfadada por la interrupción inmediatamente se acerca a Naruto y le reprocha.

tu papel es mudo pequeño sapo.

Un sapo madame????- se oye esa temible voz de nuevo dirigirse a Sakura- pero tal vez el sapo aquí sea usted.

El miedo y la inquietud empiezan a hacerse presentes en la audiencia, y el director le indica a Sakura que empiece a cantar de nuevo.

Esta empieza de nuevo, pero algo hace que desafine terriblemente simulando el croar de un sapo., y cada vez que abre la boca un nuevo croar se escucha en toda la opera.

La gente empieza a burlarse inmisericorde mente de ella.

mírenla- gritaba Itachi- canta para derribar el candelabro!!- mientras toma una cuerda guía y lo empieza a balancear peligrosamente

No puedo!! No puedo!!- comenzaba a llorar Sakura,

Mi amor te encuentras bien- decía preocupado Chouji.

Señores y señoras- decía Gai, que ya había llegado hasta el escenario- les ruego una disculpa,- mientras se cerraba el telón tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo mostró a la audiencia- el espectáculo continuara en cinco minutos, con el papel de la condesa interpretado por Naruto Uzumaki.

La audiencia aplaude mientras tras el telón todo esta hecho una confusión, tramoyistas, actores bailarines y los generentes corren de un lado a otro, Naru se halla en medio de este desorden y se empieza a asustar, de la parte alta de el escenario cae una rosa roja, atada con un listón negro, Naruto la toma entre manos… sabe que es de de pronto oye su nombre en los labios de su amor, Sasuke había corrido tras los administradores, y llegaba a escenario, tomando entre sus fuertes brazos el tembloroso cuerpo de el rubio.

Sasuke… tengo miedo.

No te preocupes mi amor, estoy contigo- decía el otro apretando mas el abrazo.

Naruto se separo rápidamente del y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo a las escaleras.

A donde vas Naruto?

Al techo!! Rápido, decía tomando una capa y poniéndosela sobre hombros.

**********

La nieve había tendido un blanco y espeso manto sobre el techo de la opera, las múltiples gárgolas que adornaban yacían cubiertas de nieve.

por que me has traído hasta aquí?- pregunta Sasuke

no me regreses por favor!! El me encontrara!! No quiero volver- decía aferrándose desesperadamente a su pecho, mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de sus límpidos ojos azules- sus ojos como de fuego me encontraran. Y si para hallarme mil hombres tiene que matar…el fantasma de la opera lo hará…

No existe tal fantasma precioso- decía el moreno acariciando sus cabellos

He ido Sasuke, lo he visto, su pálida piel, nunca tocada por el sol, sus fuertes brazos torno a mi, su cara oculta tras la mascara… y su voz… esa voz que te incita, y que te llena el alma como nunca nadie lo ha hecho… tan pura tan celestial… esa voz…que canta con el alma.

Solo fue un sueño…, pero ya acabó.

Naruto había entrado de nuevo en ese extraño trance en que le hacia caer la enigmática voz de su ángel, aún aferrado al fuerte pecho de Sasuke solo murmuraba.

pero en esos ojos como el fuego, detrás solo hay soledad, y me suplica un amor, que tal vez yo… no puedo darle, hay una tristeza tan profunda, es un alma atormentada por la vida.

Sasuke se enternece ante estas palabras y con cuidado levanta el mentón de el rubio besando sus mejillas húmedas.

Naruto…- dice suavemente

Naruto- se oye el eco de la voz de Itachi.

Quien dijo eso?- preguntó sobresaltado el chico de ojos de zafiro.

Naruto, no hables mas de esas tinieblas, tu llanto a la luz del sol secaremos, ya nada te hará daño, mi voz te consolara, yo te protegeré.

Dime que me amas por favor, dime que te hago falta hoy y siempre… es lo único que pido de ti.

Dime que me amas…solo dilo y yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, nunca te abandonare, no pido mas de ti.

Dime que me amas- pedía el rubito

Sabes que si…- le contestaba el moreno mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo besaba suavemente, disfrutando de esos labios vírgenes y puros.

Naruto solo se dejaba inundar por la felicidad que le brindaba el momento, aflojado el cuerpo, y dejando caer sobre la nieve la magnifica rosa roja que había llevado entre las manos.

Así continuaron con un el suave beso, hasta que muy a su pesar el rubio se separo mirando a los profundos pozos negros de su amante.

tengo que irme, nadie sabe donde estoy, tengo que volver.

Naruto- dijo este tomándolo de la mano y girándolo hacia el de nuevo- te amo…

Esperadme abajo, llama a tus caballos…

Ambos tomados de la mano regresaron al cálido interior de la opera. Sin darse cuenta de que una furtiva sombra salía detrás de una de las gárgolas, había escuchado todo, mostrándose ante la luz de la luna, aún podía percibirse un extraño brillo es sus ojos…lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Pero nada era comparado con la cara de abatimiento que mostró al ver como una mancha de sangre en la nieve… la rosa que el le obsequio al Uzumaki…

Corrió hasta ella y de rodillas ante la nieve la tomo con premura y cuidado.

A tu canto yo eleve, te enseñe cuanto sabes, consolé tus noches de dolor, me llamaste tu ángel de la música, mi música te di, y así me pagas…me traicionas… me niegas…, si no fuera por lo que te di, te enseñe, el no te habría notado, no te amaría de nuevo…- pro la voz se le quebró y no pudo contener mas el llanto mojando los suaves pétalos, presionando la rosa contra su rostro tan fuerte que termino cayendo, rota, como lágrimas de su alma sobre la nieve.

De fondo se oye a Naruto y Sasuke prometerse amor eterno.

yo maldigo el día en que te creí!!!- solo eso yo pedía de ti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y lanzando la rosa tan lejos de si como pudo, y gritando con el alma destrozada a la negrura de la noche seco sus lágrimas, cambiando su expresión de dolor por una de venganza.


	5. Chapter 5 La escalinata de la Opera

***********

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, al igual que las maravillosas canciones son de propiedad de Andrew Loyd Weber del musical " The Phantom of the Opera", solo las tomo prestadas, sin ningún fin de lucro.

********************************

"La escalinata de la Opera"

***************************************

La noche caía ya en parís, nadie hubiese pensado que hace seis meses ese mismo paraje lucia desolado , lleno de confusión y misterios, sopranos desaparecidas, muertos colgando de los cabos de las cuerdas, caras llenas de dolor y afliccion, ordenes de un espectro intangible que solo un chico rubio decía haber visto.

Pero no….

Mucho distaban ya esos recuerdos ahora fuegos de artificio llenaban de colores el manto de la bóveda celeste, brillando durante unos segundos suspendidos para después desaparecer, extinguir su vida tan fugazmente como había iniciado.

La opera estaba de fiesta, se había organizado un festival para celebrar el termino del al temporada de "Aníbal" con un tremendo éxito, así pues cualquiewr alma ignorante que se paseara inocente por esos rumbos fácilmente creería que habia caido por el agujero de Alicia, llegando a un mundo de fantasía e ilusión, pues nadie era reconocible, todos portaban máscaras, ocultando su identidad a sus congéneres, engañando y riendo al verse no identificados.

Por ahí sobre las escaleras, conversaban un vagabundo y un rey, mas allá en la pista de baile un bufón seguía el ritmo impuesto por la orquesta de mano de un pavo real

Dragones, leones, brujas y reinas, verdugos y payasos desfilaban sin parar ante los maravillados ojos de sus espectadores.

Todos bebían y bailaban , y fue así como Kakashi chocó hombro con un extraño personaje, casi atreviéndome a decir el mas raro y extravagante, portaba un vistoso traje verde de lentejuelas, que refulgían con la luz de las velas, casi lastimando las pupilas de quien osara mirarlo fijamente, con una mascara por igual llamativa de tan fresco color.

¿Gai?- cuestiono al adivinar quien se escondía tras esas ridículas ropas.

¿Kakashi?- respondió el aludido, al ver al peliplateado solo con una fina mascara de tela cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, y un sombrero de copa cayendo seductoramente de lado, tapando uno de sus ojos- por que te has vestido de etiqueta, esto es un carnaval hay que disfrazarse aprovechando la llama de nuestra juventud que inunda nuestros corazones

¡¡¡Estoy disfrazado!!!- grito el otro indignado- ¿o tu crees que me visto así todos los días?

Kakashi, clámate- dijo Iruka sensei apretando suavemente el brazo de su koibito, pues después de que seis meses pasaras, desde los últimos acontecimientos de esa noche, y de que el fantasma se esfumara sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubiese existido, todos se habían relajado y por fin Iruka había cedido a los galanteos de tan pervertido pero arrebatadoramente sexy gerente.

¡OH! Acaso es …¿Iruka?- dijo confundido Gai, pues no había notado que el sensei, venia de la mano de Kakashi; se veía simplemente encantador, ocultando sus lindas facciones tras un antifaz azul mar, y un discreto traje del mismo color algo ceñido de la parte superior, simulando el corte de un frack, pero co una chaqueta larga cubriendole por encima que terminaba en suaves ondas creadas por la tela, dejando sus suaves y castaños cabellos sueltos rozándole los hombros

¡Vamos, que hay que disfrutar de tan maravillosa fiesta solo mira!- continuo Gai alzando su copa y mostrando el espectáculo multicolor que se desplegaba ante sus ojos- casi es lamentable que el supuesto fantasma no este aquí para ver tal magnificencia

Y, ciertamente un paraíso multicolor se mostraba a la vista, en el ambiente se respiraba alegria, risas, juegos, baile y diversión para todos aquí la reina bailaba con el verdigo, uno podia olvidarse de quien era, y permitirse soñar ser otro, o casi ya que si uno se fijaba bien podría distinguir a Hinata, que tímidamente bailaba del brazo de uno de los bailarines del reparto, que casi poseía los mismos ojos tan pálidos de ella, solo que mostraba orgullosa melena castaña y lacia que caía por debajo de sus hombros a media espalda, ella disfrazada de muñequita de pastel, y el de esclavo.

Mas allá compitiendo en extravagancia se encontraba Sakura, con un vestido de chifón color rosa fortísimo, y en la cara una mascara adornada con plumas de pavo real, y a su lado el tenor de la compañía, y su pareja, un regordete Chouji vestido de un exedido torero, que comía de las viandas como si jamás se hubiese alimentado y tuviese que aprovechar de estas antes que la mágia del momento las hiciere desaparecer de la nada.

Pero sin duda quienes mas destacaban era una pareja de bailarines que no se había separado en toda la noche engalanando con su presencia la pista, un rubio hermosísimo que cubría su bella faz con un antifaz sutilmente decorado con perlas a los alrededores de la sien, y una fina y suave toga de ángel, así como dos grandes alas que surgían de sus espalda, sin duda una magnifica aparición de una criatura celestial, fuertemente sujeta por la cintura por un príncipe de antaño, con su traje brocado en oro y la espada a la cintura, con una capa de suave terciopelo rojo sujeta a sus hombros , una antifaz a la par que el del ángel solo que en color negro.

soy muy feliz de que todo el terror haya acabado Neji-kun- decía Hinata mientras se unía a los bailarines de la pista

así es, han sido meses de elísea paz, por fin podemos volver a respirar libres.

¡¡Brindemos por el nuevo candelabro que se estrena hoy!!- gritaba Kakashi desde el palco con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas producto de el alcohol- mientras todos alzaban sus copas para brindar

Ojalá esta paz sea larga y prospera para todos- le secundaba Iruka sonriendo.

Mientras todos escuchaban y brindaban por las palabras de Kakashi en un rincón menos concurrido se hallaban de nuevo aquel ángel y el príncipe, pero un delicioso carmín tenia el rubio en sus mejillas mientras posaba sus manos en el fuerte pecho del otro y se recargaba en el suspirando complacido

¡En unos meses seré tu esposo Sasuke!, ah… estoy tan emocionado, recuerda que es nuestra promesa secreta

No entiendo tu afán de mantener en secreto tan maravillosa noticia Naruto- contestaba este mientras levantaba el mentón del chico con un dedo y lo besaba suavemente atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo y rodeando su estrecha cintura, - veras que todos se alegraran. No es un crimen el que quiera formalizarlo ante todos

No insistas, el tiempo llegará… por favor entiéndeme

El otro solo suspiró, y volvió a besar aquellos apetecibles labios que le hacían perder la razón y mitigaban un poco el deseo que sentía por ese exquisito cuerpo que temblaba ante sus caricias, anhelando el día en que por fin lo hiciere suyo, tentandolo con sus virginales candores..

Ven… le dijo Naruto cuando por fin se separaron y tomándole de la mano lo arrastro hacia el centro de la pista para poder integrarse al las parejas que bailaban al son del vals, Iruka recargado en el pecho de Kakashi, Hinata y Neji, Lee y Gaara, otros chicos del coro, y por ultimo Sasuke y Naruto, girando como críos y riéndose.

Pero de pronto un murmullo se empezó a extender entre los convidados cobrando fuerza a la par que la música y la luz se extinguía y la multitud empezaba a retroceder realmente asustada por el traje de el extraño personaje que había aparecido en lo alto de las escaleras, su traje era sobrio pero destilaba una furia inconmensurable.

Iba casi en su totalidad de un rojo sangre, exceptuando las botas altas y negras, pulcramente lustradas, y los detalles en oro de los botones en el pantalón y el saco, el cabello, negro y lustroso, se lo había recogido en una coleta que caía sobre su espalda, a la cintura llevaba el cinto donde pendía un elegante florete, las manos enguantadas.. Pero lo mas perturbador sin duda era las mascara que llevaba cubría la mitad superior del rostro, pero era la viva y fiel imagen de la muerte, la figura del cráneo era casi tan real que causaba un poderoso escalofrió desde el cuello hasta la base de la espalda. Y donde deberían hallarse las cuencas vacías, surgían dos ojos rojos que destilaban fuego en la mirada.

- OH… que ¡callados Messieurs creía yo que esto era un festival!- sono la potente voz, refrescando todos los temores olvidadeos de los ahí presentes, ¿tal vez su sorpresa sea tan grande por que me han extrañado?, pero no, no había desaparecido no hay por que temer, solamente me retire, para escribir mi nueva opera- continuaba bajando escalón por escalón, sabiendolos lo suficientemente sensatos para atreverse a pensar siquiera el interponerse en su camino.- ¡¡¡DON JUAN TRIUNFANTE!!!- Gritó arrojando a los pies de Gai un libreto que se desanudo al caer esparciendo por el suelo las partituras. – y les advierto de una buena vez, que si no son seguidas mis ordenes de nuevo- hizo una pausa para mirarles a cada uno al rostro-, habrá cosas peores que el simple derrumbamiento de un candelabro.

Mientras hablaba había llegado ya a la mitad del salón donde todos abrieron espacio en una rueda a su alrededor, quedando solamente Naruto ahí, pues Sasuke había aprovechado el momento de confusión inicial para ir por sus armas, dispuesto a capturar al fantasma.

Mas unas notas debo dar antes de dejarlos poner mano sobre mi obra, en primero- y sacando su florete de la vaina lo dirigió rápidamente hacia el tocado de Sakura, cortando las plumas de pavo real- Sakura deberá aprender a actuar, ciertamente mas que sus gorgoteos desafinados, es terrible ver esos ademanes sobreactuados, y respecto al tenor- y pincho el abultado estomago del torero rompiendo la faja que apenas podía contener el prominente vientre- Deberá adelgazar sin duda, no es sano para alguien de su edad.

E ignorando el murmullo general que se hizo continúo su camino hasta el rubio deteniéndose a cierta distancia.

En cuanto a Naruto…- y su tono cambio inmediatamente reflejando es sus pupilas una mezcla de orgullo y ternura- Su voz es buena el lo sabe, no hay quien pueda igualar su precioso canto, ha tenido un buen maestro, pero aún le falta mucho por aprender ciertamente, pero… tal vez… si, tal vez- y su voz solo se convirtió en un susurro suplicante mientras extendía su mano trémulamente, como si la emoción que le embargara fuere incontenible. Y con un anhelo prosiguió- el se dignara a volver con su maestro…, si quisiera volver a mi… y dejarme guiarle de nuevo, como antes, cuando me amaba, cuando el… me amaba…

Naruto al ver tanta devoción y anhelo hacia su persona, las lágrimas acudieron a sus bellos ojos azules, empañándolos, de una profunda pena, y extendió presuroso su mano para tomar la de Itachi, queriendo sentir de nuevo ese fuego que le consumía cada vez que le tenía cerca, sentir esa pasión desbordante desde sus entrañas, que pugnaba por salir, y volver a escuchar aquellas tiernas palabras cargadas de amor puro.

Avanzo unos pasos tambaleante, intoxicado por las emociones, ebrio de anhelo y expectación, abriendo los brazos, como lanzandose al vacio, esperando ser atrapado; Pero al hacer ese gesto dejo expuesto una alianza muy fina de oro que le había dado Sasuke en representación de su compromiso.

El fantasma, que le miraba ilusionado, reparo en el detalle, enfureciendo inmediatamente.

¿Qué traes ahí?- le dijo jalando la pequeña alianza y arrancándosela- quien ha osado tan siquiera…. Tu eres mío….y de nadie mas

Ángel…yo solo….- decía este arrepentido de haber despertado la cólera de su maestro, tartamudeando y tratando de explicar.

¡NARUTO!- Se oyó de pronto la voz potente de Sasuke que regresaba a la carrera colocándose el cinturón con su espada para poder luchar. – ¡aléjate de el Naruto!

Al escuchar este llamado el joven Kitsune se detuvo en seco y volteo confundido a ver quien lo llamaba, exigiendole volver de su ensueño.

¿Sasuke? Y corrió hacia el moreno que lo abrazó fuertemente asegurándose que no estuviere dañado y después lo colocó de tras de el para protegerlo, antes de abalanzarse hacia el fantasma dispuesto a detenerlo.

Pero lo que nunca esperó fue que el suelo se abriere bajo sus pies, tragándoselo junto a Itachi y cerrándose inmediatamente sobre su cabeza, dejándolo confundido y desorientado, pero al tratar de incorporarse y ubicar donde estaba se sorprendió al verse rodeado de miles de espejos que giraban en torno a si y solo le reflejaban su propia imagen confundida.

El mundo giraba, y solo le mostraba su faz, pálida y asustada, no sabia que hacer, estaba perdido, de cuando en cuando sentía su piel, desgarrarse ante el toque del filo del florete, mientras por unos cuantos segundos podía ver la imagen del fantasma, pero mas tardaba en voltear hacia el, que en sentir un nuevo ataque desde otro punto.

Sasuke empezaba a sentir la desesperación apoderarse de el, pero de pronto de uno de los recodos salió un brazo que tiro de el, sacándolo de la estancia.

Asustado dirigió sus espada hacia su "atacante" pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Iruka- sensei, que volvió a tirar de el y con una palidez cetrina en el rostro le susurro

Vámonos monsieur, es peligroso permanecer aquí.

Iruka- sensei- exclamo el otro sintiéndose mareado por la sorpresa- dígame ¿que pasó?

Sígame, primero salgamos de aquí. El aun ronda y esta escuchándonos.

Pues bien he aquí la…¿quinta entrega? Espero y sea de su agrado, esta especialmente dedicado a Kuestell, que sin sus comentarios no habria reparado en el detalle de los signos de puntuación y realmente ni siquiera les hubiera corregido.

Espero y te guste Negrita.

¿Reviews?


End file.
